


Would You Be So Kind

by maxiswriting



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (very light at the beginning), Alternate Universe - High School, Deceit is a ittle shit, Fluff, M/M, Remy is a true disaster gay, Self-Loathing, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, and Virgil is just done, his name is Damien in this one, the rest is just fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: In which Emile just wants some love, Remy is a true disaster gay and Virgil is just done with everyone’s shit, really.





	Would You Be So Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request for some remile on Tumblr ([@adultmorelikeadolt](https://adultmorelikeadolt.tumlbr.com) I am looking at you) and well, this happened. This is just so fluffy what the heck. Where’s my angst. What is happening to me.  
>   
> Well, hope you guys like it!!

Emile, ever the romantic, loves Valentine’s Day.

Yes, he's very much aware of the capitalistic nature of the day and its less-than-fluffy origin, but still. A day completely dedicated to love in all of its forms, made to celebrate the most important people in your life?

How could he not love it?                                                 

He finds it adorable to watch couples all around school exchanging gifts -may it be chocolate, flowers or sweet word of love. He's pretty sure he has seen Roman approaching Patton with the biggest teddy bear he has ever seen poorly hidden behind his back. It makes his heart fill with happiness and a smile to appear permanently on his lips -more so than usual, anyway.

And yet, there's still a part of him that can't help but wonder how it would be, to have someone to share this holiday with. Somebody to gift chocolate to, to hug in the middle of the hallway, to cover in kisses and love.

How it would be, to see those eyes stare at him with so much love from behind his signature dark shades.

Emile hastily shakes his head, trying to chase away those thoughts. Today is the day of love in all of its forms and shapes, and there's no place for jealousy. Who cares if he has no significant other? There's still his friends, and he's more than ready to spend the day showering them with all of his platonic love.

"Kai, Elliot!" he calls, opening the classroom's door, "How are you guys?"

His two friends -who had been facing his desk, strangely enough- turn around, visibly startled.

"Emile!" Elliot exclaims, hand on their heart, "you scared us, dude!"

"Sorry, sorry," he laughs, "what're you guys doing at my desk anyway?"

Elliot looks back behind themselves, eyes landing once again on the aforementioned desk. "Well-"

"I think it's best if you come here and see for yourself," Kai interrupts, grinning with a strange glint in his eyes -one that Emile had learned soon enough not to trust.

Squinting his eyes, the boy carefully approaches them, confused and slightly suspicious but still curious nonetheless. Then, his eyes land on what exactly is on his desk, and immediately stops on his tracks.

A massive bouquet of roses stares back at him, stems carefully wrapped in light pink paper. In Emile's eyes, it's absolutely stunning, red petals shining under the sunlight entering from the window.

"W-what?" he stutters, completely dumbfounded.

"And that's not all," Elliot laughs, pointing at a piece of paper sitting just beside the bouquet, "look at this."

With trembling fingers, Emile's fingers gently skim over the note, wide eyes scanning the words on it over and over in disbelief.

_‘Be my Valentine?’_

Then, and only then, he finally notices a very familiar pair of dark shades sitting just behind the bouquet, lenses glinting under the light.

* * *

 

"Wait, let me get this straight," Virgil says, pinching the bridge of his nose and pointedly ignoring Roman shouting "good luck with that!" from the other side of the classroom, "as soon as you heard he was coming, you basically left the flowers there and sprinted out of the classroom?"

"I panicked, okay?!" Remy exclaims, throwing his hands in the air, "as soon as I realized it was actually happening, I completely lost control and before I knew it I was bolting down the corridor before he could see me."

Virgil groans, burying his face in his hands. "You fucking disaster gay."

"Excuse you?!" the other screeches, "I'm a distinguished gay, thank you very much!"

"Yeah, and I'm the fucking princess of the fairies," Damien quips, throwing his bag on his desk and sitting down in front of them, "so, I take it that this idiot's plan to confess to his hopeless crush failed miserably?"

"Snakeface," Virgil greets, earning a half-hearted hiss.

"You guys are so not helping," Remy mutters, slouching in defeat.

"And what would you want us to say, exactly?" asks Virgil, clearly exasperated -he hasn't had enough coffees to deal with this shit this early in the morning, "you had your chance and you fucked up royally because you were too gay to actually face your crush."

"Rude," Remy mutters, looking away.

"Look, you want to confess to Emile? Then man up and fucking do it, because if you keep whining I am so going to kick your ass to hell and back."

"Kinky."

"Damien, I swear to god if you don't shut up I am going to slap you."

Turns out though, that Remy doesn't need to do any of that. Because not even half-a-second later, just before Virgil decides that throwing his math textbook at Damien's face is a perfect way to shut him up, their classroom's door gets slammed open, a breathless Emile barging into the room and startling almost all of the students present.

"REMY SANDERS YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!" he yells, and before anyone has actually processed what is happening, the boy has crossed the room in a few strides, grabbed the front of Remy’s jacked and leaned in, kissing him soundly.

"I like you too, if it wasn’t clear enough," he murmurs when they finally separate, face burning red, "and I absolutely adored the flowers, you sap."

"Uuuuuuuuh," Remy squeaks, eyes wide and cheeks aflame, "cool?"

Beside them, as the whole class erupts into laughter and shameless whistles at Remy's reaction, Damien is grinning gleefully, repeatedly elbowing a very disgruntled Virgil and grabbing his very much earned twenty dollars.

"I told you Emile would make the first move!"

"Shut your dirty mouth, you asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
